wonder_womanfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 215: Diana's Disappearing Act
Wonder Woman saves the world from an oil crisis when she exposes a magician's method of changing lead into gold. Synopsis Morgana arrives at Cagliosto's lab and we witness Cagliostro (Dick Gautier) changing lead bars to gold with electricity. Morgana reports that Diana Prince still has the necklace. A former employee of Cagliosto gave Diana Prince a necklace that Cagliostro had changed from lead to gold in order to expose Cagliostro's plot to buy oil with fake gold. Cagliostro sends Morgana to collect the necklance and Diana Prince. Diana Prince is attending a reception for the emir (Aharon Ipalé). She seems to be there to convince him against raising oil prices. Diana's neighbor Harold (Ed Begley Jr) shows up and blows her cover. Jazreel performs a magic act as part of the entertainment at the reception. He asks Diana Prince to step into the vanishing cabinet. When the trap door springs, Diana falls into a crate on the back of a waiting truck. Morgana orders her taken to Cagliostro. When Diana does not reappear in the vanishing cabinet, Jazreel enters the cabinet and disappears himself. Inside the crate, Diana changes to Wonder Woman, jumps off the truck and returns to the reception as Diana Prince where she finds Harold berating the Ambassador for Diana's disappearance. Back at AIDC headquarters, Steve Trevor sends Eve to Dr. Hutchins lab to analyze the necklace. Dr. Hutchins is confident that he wil be able to uncover any mystery. Meanwhile, Diana visits the address printed inside the jewelry box the necklace was delivered in. It turns out to be a magic shop instead of a jewelry store. The shop keeper can't tell her anything about the box or the necklace. Meanwhile, Dr. Hutchinson's discovers that the necklace is changing back from gold to lead, but a pair of mimes manages to kidnap him in front of a crowd of college students without rousing suspicion by making it look like he's part of their act. The next day, Steve and Eve arrive at Hutchins lab with some technicians to try to discover what happened to Hutchins. His car is still in the parking lot and witnesses remember him performing a mime act. Steve sends Eve to brief Diana on what they have discovered so far. Meanwhile Hutchins arrives at Cagliosto's lab. Cagliostro admits that Hutchins nobel prize winning research was the basis for Cagliostos discovery of alchemy. When Hutchins refuses to reveal the location of the necklace, Cagliosto drops him a dungeon. Diana attends a magician's symposium with Harold in an attempt to find the magician Jazreel who made Diana disapper at the Emir's reception. When Harold mentions that Cagliostro will be performing at the symposium, Diana remembers a con man by the same name from a previous century. In his dressing room, Cagliostro sends Jazreel with explosives to Hutchins lab to open the safe and recover the necklace. After Cagliostro performs an illusion with bullets, Diana spies Jazreel with the explosives and give chase. Outside the building, Diana changes to Wonder Woman. The chase continues across the rooftops. Cornered, Jazreel throws the explosives at Wonder Woman who deftly catches them and throws them high in the air where they explode harmlessly. Jazreel and Wonder Woman make several leaps from the rooftops to the parking lot, where Wonder Woman uses her lasso to learn that Jazreel works for Cagliostro and that he was on his way to blow up the safe in Hutchins office to retrieve the necklace. Wonder Woman orders Jazreel to turn himself in to the police and heads off to Hutchins lab. Cagliostro meets with the Emir to discuss the sale of his gold. The Emir admits that he has had to raise the price of oil in order to buy the gold. Cagliostro counters that he is selling the gold at half its market value. Meanwhile, Wonder Woman arrives at Hutchins lab and breaks into his safe. She find the necklace has almost completely turned to lead. Meanwhile, at Cagliostro's lab, he and Morgana discuss the deal he has made with the Emir. Morgana worries that the gold will turn to lead, but Cagliostro is confident that it will remain gold long enough for them to finalze the deal. IRAC confirms that the ncklace is mostly lead, but partly gold, and that it is becoming more and more lead and less and less gold every minute. IRAC hypothesizes that the pendant was once solid lead. A database search on the word alchamy comes up with the name Cagliostro. When Steve briefs Diana, he finds that Diana knows of the alchemist Cagliostro. Steve calls a meeting with the Emir and warns him that the gold he is planning to buy from Cagliostro is not worth what he is paying for. Apparently the Emir heeds Steve's warning because Cagliostro is furious that the Emir is questioning his integrity. He devises a plan to destroy Diana Prince. He lures Harold to the magic shop and captures him. It turns out that Cagliostro's lab is below the magic shop. Cagliostro calls Diana Prince and, using Harold's voice, asks her to meet him at a house of horrors where he plans to drown them: Diana, Harold and Hutchins. Morgana is not comfortable with this plan, but she is not able to dissuade Cagliostro. She leaves the lab and when Wonder Woman intercepts her, she tells her the whole story. Harold is using two pens and two wires from the electric lights to create a torch to burn through the door of his cell when Wonder Woman rips it off its hinges and sends them to call the police. Wonder Woman breaks down a brick wall and enters Cagliostro's lab just as he is selling the gold to the Emir. Wonder Woman reveals the plot to the Emir as Steve Trevor arrives with police. Cagliostro disappears in a puff of smoke and the Emir rushes off to stop his bank from transferring payment to Cagliostro. Cast * Lynda Carter as Diana Prince / Wonder Woman * Lyle Waggoner as Colonel Steve Trevor, Jr. * Dick Gautier as Cagliostro * Ed Begley Jr. as Harold Farnum * J.A. Preston as Jazreel * Allen Williams as Hutchins * Aharon Ipalé as The Emir * Brenda Benét as Morgana * Saundra Sharp as Eve * George Skaff as Shopkeeper * Maurice Sherbanee as Ambassador * James Mark Wilson as Magician #1 * Don W. Brockhaus as Magician #2 * Peter DePaula as Mime #1 * Kathlyn as Mime #2 * Tom Kratochvil as IRAC (voice) (uncredited) Nitpicks * Diana appears to fall more than a hundred feet when she is captures from the reception. Morgana must have been planning to take her to Cagliostros lab with two broken legs. * Why on earth would Dr. Hutchins burn his notes?! * Diana Prince is never at AIDC headquarters during this episode. Quotes :Diana Prince: "Somehow I get the feeling I will be better off knowing exactly where you are. Let's go!" __NOWYSIWYG__ 215